battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy's Collection
Cloudy's Collection is a pile of items owned by Cloudy, which first appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Most of the items are references to items from old episodes of BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB. Cloudy seems to like this stuff and is very protective of it, as he got angry at Snowball and Coiny for breaking his window. In BFB 9, Cloudy gets angry at Coiny again for the same reason. In "Enter the Exit", Cloudy gets angry at Bottle for hitting Golf Ball towards his window. List of items in the collection Present in "Getting Teardrop to Talk": *Window (Broken thrice because of Snowball throwing Pin's blueberry seeds, Coiny throwing a ball and Bottle hitting Golf Ball) *Plant pot (with soil in it) *Fan (From Golf Ball's Underground Factory) *Hammer (from Sweet Tooth) *Pennies *Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (from "Take the Plunge: Part 1") *Bowling ball (from "Barriers and Pitfalls") *A needle (from "Barriers and Pitfalls") *Gumballs (from "Barriers and Pitfalls") *Motor (from "Barriers and Pitfalls") *A pencil (from "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?") *Radio (from "Sweet Tooth") *Flower's Spinner (from "Sweet Tooth") *Hat (from "Power of Three") *Baseball bat (from "Power of Three") *A basketball (from "Power of Three") *Teddy Bear (from "Power of Three") *Tire (from "Power of Three") *Key (from "Power of Three") *Yellow Ball (from "Power of Three") *An egg (from "Power of Three") *Bubble Transformer (from "Puzzling Mysteries") *Box of Paper Slips (from "Crybaby!") *BFDI DDSs (from "A Leg Up in the Race") *Revolutionary Headphones (from "Bowling, Now with Explosions!") *Gear (from "The Reveal") *Simondomino magazine (from "The Reveal") *Frisbee (from "The Reveal") *Spike Ball (from "Hurtful!") *Glasses (from "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") *No More Advertisements Foundation Subscription Magazine (from "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") *No More Advertisements bumper sticker (from "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") *Stress Ball (from "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") *Off-switch remote (from "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") *Yellow Face's flamethrower (from "No More Snow!") *Pair of goggles (from "BFDI Is Back") *Yellow crayon (from "Paper Towel") Added in "This Episode Is About Basketball": *The eraser part of a pencil *Red skis (from "Crybaby!") *Bottle (from "Paper Towel") *A blueberry bush (from "Getting Teardrop to Talk") *A fork (from "Getting Teardrop to Talk") *Parallelogram, quadrilateral, and triangle (from "Getting Teardrop to Talk") *Leafy's balloon pump (from "Lick Your Way to Freedom") *Taco's eaten fish (from "Lick Your Way to Freedom") *Box of Crayons (from "Lick Your Way to Freedom") *Glue bottle (from "Lick Your Way to Freedom") *The Earth (from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset") *Easel with a drawing of Cloudy on it (from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset") **In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Balloony, Rocky, Roboty, X, Yellow Face, Nickel, David, and Woody were added to it. *X's Alarm Clock (from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset") *A can of Fork Repellent (from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset") *Pen's drawing of Four (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Teardrop's drawing of Four (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Golf Ball's drawing of Four (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Beep's cake batter (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Paintbrush (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Marker (from "Today's Very Special Episode") *Staples (from "Fortunate Ben") *Duct Tape (from "Fortunate Ben") *Earmuffs (from "Four Goes Too Far") *Donut's Twinkle of Contagion syringe (from "Four Goes Too Far") *A Better Name Than That's sled (from "Four Goes Too Far") *Pillow's notepad (from "Four Goes Too Far") *A rubber dome (from "The Liar Ball You Don't Want") *Question card (from "Questions Answered") *Blueberry seeds (turned into blueberry tree in "This Episode Is About Basketball") *A ball (from "This Episode Is About Basketball") Added in "Return of the Rocket Ship": *A teacup and plate (from "Enter the Exit") *A golf club (from "Enter the Exit") *A fork in the shape of Four (from "Enter the Exit") *A ping pong paddle (from "What Do You Think of Roleplay?") *Golf Ball's notepad (from "What Do You Think of Roleplay?") Added in "The Four is Lava": *600,000 banner *Drink cup (from "Return of the Rocket Ship") *Bowl of soup (from "Return of the Rocket Ship") *Mutual Mind Reader (from "Return of the Rocket Ship") *Binoculars (from "Don't Dig Straight Down") *A remote that controls Golf Ball's Underground Factory (from "The Four is Lava") Trivia * Cloudy has gotten many items that only appeared in BFDI, despite the fact that he was in the LOL during that season. * Although it has yet to be seen, Cloudy mentioned that he collected other planets. * It is unknown how he obtained most of his items. Based on how he carried the jawbreaker in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he might have moved them with his mouth. * In BFB 9, BFB 13, and BFB 15, Cloudy added more stuff to his pile. * Interestingly, Cloudy owns a nonliving basketball, pencil, penny, egg, fan, marker, and needle. * Coiny, Snowball, and Bottle are the people who broke the window. * The blueberry seeds from "Getting Teardrop to Talk" have grown into a blueberry tree by "This Episode Is About Basketball". * In BFB 13, the ball next to the window is yellow, when in BFB 9, it was blue. * According to the BFB 15 files, the 600,000 banner was supposed to be the 10,000 banner that was seen during Firey Jr's elimination. ** The number 600,000 represents jacknjellify reaching 600,000 subscribers. Gallery Transparent Cloudy's collegtion.png Cloudys collection.png Scenes bandicam 2018-04-09 11-14-09-866.jpg|Cloudy gets mad. Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.12.31 PM.png|Cloudy turns gray and shoots lightning bolts as a reaction to Snowball breaking his window on accident. bandicam 2018-04-09 11-15-50-094.jpg|The pot in BFB 1. Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.03.58 PM.png|Next to the Tree bandicam 2018-04-08 17-33-28-458.jpg|Before the 2nd glass was destroyed. Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-10-229.jpg|New pile Assets Window0001.png|Cloudy's broken window. pot.png|Pot cloudy_key.png|Key cloudys_tire.png|Cloudy's tire cloudys_ball.png|Cloudy's ball CloudysBat.png|Baseball Bat CloudysPencil.png|Pencil CloudysBowlingBall.png|Bowling Ball CloudysFrisbee.png|Frisbee CloudysBottle.png|Bottle CloudysMotor.png|Motor CloudysHammer.png|Hammer CloudysBox.png|Box CloudysGoggles.png|Goggles CloudysSkiPole.png|Ski Pole CloudysGear.png|Gear CloudysHeadphones.png|Headphones CloudysNonslipShoes.png|Nonslip Shoes So Ha! CloudysDS.png|BFDI DDS CloudysRadio.png|Radio CloudysFlamethrower.png|Flamethrower CloudysBasketball.png|Basketball CloudysHat.png|Hat glas.png|Glasses btransf.png|Bubble Transformer Gun.png|Gun Crayonn.png|Crayon Cloudys egg.png|Egg Fightcommsdvdall.png|DVD (Fight against Commercials) Gumbl.png|Gumball Mag.png|Magazine Moty.png|Thingy In Cloudy's Pile Needle Body copy.png|Needle Polei.png|Ski Pole Cloudys spikeball.png|Spike Ball Spinnerr.png|Spinner Stress.png|Stress Ball Teddy.png|Teddy Bear bumper.png|Bumper Sticker coins.png|Coins 1 coinss.png|Coins 2 Rubber Dome-0.png|Rubber Dome Marker-1.png|Marker Earth-0.png|Earth X's clock.png|X's Clock Cake Mix.png|Cake Mix Fork Repellent.png|Fork Repellent Pump.png|Leafy's Pump Easel.png|Cloudy Easel Syringe.png|Twinkle of Contagion Syringe Blue seed.png|Blueberry Seed Question Card.png|Question Card Staple.png|Staple SIM ondo mino.png|SIMOndoMino Poster Pencil Eraser.png|Pencil Eraser Thingy In Cloudy's Pile.png|Treco Pen's Four Drawing.png|Pen's Drawing of Four Teardrop's Four Drawing.png|Teardrop's Drawing of Four Golf ball's Four Drawing.png|Golf Ball's Drawing of Four Tape-0.png|Tape Taco Fish.png|Taco's Fish Paintbrush-0.png|Paintbrush FORK.png|Fork Glue-0.png|Glue Earmuffs.png|Earmuffs Notepad.png|Notepad Parallelogram-0.png|Parallelogram Quadrilatteral.png|Quadrilateral Triangle-0.png|Triangle Ball Blue.png|Ball C57A031B-2848-45CA-98DB-0B0D46A36CD8.png|Leafy Detector F3887BC1-D507-43D3-883A-CC3FCFA15AE2.png|Box Of Crayons A2B63051-313A-4DCA-BF1A-52667EDE4917.png|Binoculars 3998288F-A632-4D49-BBFF-9A31F3351417.png|Leafy’s Good Board Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Junk pile